


guess that's us (IwaOi)

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fluff if you squint, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: A description of all seven times Oikawa and Iwaizumi kissed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	guess that's us (IwaOi)

**Author's Note:**

> Companion Song: That's Us by Anson Seabra

The first time, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi, they were eight years old, knee deep in a small lake in the middle of the summer. It was quick and clumsy, Iwaizumi scrunched his brows before waiting for Oikawa to explain, but he was only given a shrug followed by “my mom said she kisses my dad ‘cause she loves him. I love you.”

The second time, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, they were twelve years old, it was a Wednesday on the way home from school. The pair had taken a detour to a nearby park and Oikawa was rambling about something volleyball related when Iwaizumi pressed his lips to Oikawa’s. It wasn’t as clumsy and just barely longer than the first. Iwaizumi’s explanation was he just wanted Oikawa to shut up.

The third time, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, they were seventeen in the club room after practice. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrist, pulling him towards him as Oikawa’s arms wrapped around his neck. This time it was soft and slow, the two molding into the other before the rattle of the doorknob jerked them apart.

The fourth time, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa goodbye, they were eighteen and freshly graduated. They were laying in the grass near the small lake they visited as kids, fingers loosely intertwined. It was the night before he was leaving for Argentina and Oikawa banned Iwaizumi from taking him to the airport. This time there was a longing and bitterness about the kiss, the notion that it was a goodbye weighing heavily on them.

The fifth time, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi as they stumbled into Iwa’s apartment, they were twenty-four and Oikawa was visiting Japan. There was a sense of eagerness and lust as their lips pressed into each other’s while their clothing left a trail from the door to the bedroom. In the morning there was a tinge of regret in the kiss Oikawa left on Iwaizumi’s forehead before slipping out, leaving Iwa peacefully asleep.

The sixth time, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, during a heated argument when they were twenty-seven after the Olympics. Iwaizumi pressed the setter against the wall outside the gym; it was forceful and aggressive. Oikawa had tried telling his best friend that they wouldn’t work because it wasn’t right and it’d be a waste to try. Iwaizumi responded by pulling him into his arms, kissing him again softly this time, saying they wouldn’t know unless they tried. That even if it ended, wouldn’t the adventure be worth it?

The seventh time, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi, in the pouring rain on a cold winter’s night when they were twenty-nine. Tears or rain, maybe both ran down their faces as their lips pressed together one last time; a mixture of pain, relief, and remorse. It was clumsy like their first kiss, like they no longer knew each other. It was slow, like their third but forceful like their sixth because just like their fourth kiss, it was a goodbye. This goodbye was forever, leaving them both to wonder if it had been worth it, knowing they’d love each other always even if apart.


End file.
